ZSF2/Amber Woods
Condition *'Verified:' 4/5/2013 **'Wounds': **'Hours:' 0/24 (Newyears: 24) **'Stamina:' ***Regen: 10/Day (at 1wound a day) **'Mana:' 5/5 ***Regen: 7/Day (at 1wound a day) Skills Attributes(220) *'Agility(+):' +30 (1/13) *'Freerunning(=):' +15 (6/7) *'Endurance(++):' +29 (5/13) *'Stamina(+):' +30 (0/12) *'Intuition(+):' +32 *'Strength(+):' +31 (0/12) *'Percision(+):' +4 (1/4) *'WillPower(+):' +12 (3/7) *'Morale(+):' +7 (2/5) *'Phobia ConditoningMerintho(=):' +3 *'Learning(*):' +11 (1/8) *'Training(*):' +14 (1/9) *'Teaching(++):' +5 *'Reading(+):' +1 Combat(145) *'Whip(+):' +29 (0/12) *'Pistol(+):' +18 *'Shotguns(+):' +17 *'Sub-Machine guns(+):' +17 *'Firearm Training(*):' + 32 *'Melee(*): +13(0/9) *'Thorwing Weapons(++):' +11 *'Armor Training(+):' +8 (2/5) Unarmed(30) *'Wrestling(+):' +30 (5/13) Leadership(30) *'Field Vision(++):' +30 (0/13) Constructive(41) *'First Aid(++):' +11 *'Herbalism(+):' +15 (/8) *'Gardening(+):' +15 (7/8) Knowledge(31) *'Horticulture(+):' +27 (/12) *'Chimestry(++):' +4 (3/5) Recreational Survival(4) *'Disguise(+):' -5 *'Stealth(+):' +9 (3/5) Uniques Vehicles(14) *'Driving(++):' +14 (3/7) Magic(21) *'Earth(++):' +11 *'Water(++):' +5 *'Mana(*):' +5 Psi-Techs(30) *'Autophagy(++):' +30 (5/14) Disciplines(30) *'Channeling(*):' +30 (13/14) Affinity(C027) *'Maxwell Bennett:' +19 *'Annastasia Olson:' +18 *'Samantha Olson:' +7 *'Silians Lancastor:' +6 *'Lauren Jackson:' +10 *'John Dalton:' +7 *'Alice(BR):' +3 *'Mack:' +3 *'Cyrus Da'Vinci:' +3 *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' +2 *'Enix:' +1 *'Shara:' +1 *'Tracie:' +1 *'Calistor:' +1 *'Blythe:' +1 *'Roan:' +2 *'Jaclyn:' +1 *'Kyle Jackson:' +1 *'Taylor Jackson:' +1 Perks *'Sixth sense(+30Intuition):' Your intuition has become so strong that it becomes the your primary sense for perception. Because you're relying on intuition you can even see through thigns like invisibility easier. *'(+30 Autophagy):' When powering spells with yoru body instead of mana synergies Autophagy to the spell. *'Crippler(+30Wrestling):Damage done to limbs when grappling raises one step *'''Lunging(+30Agility): At the cost of 5STA you can make a dashing grapple at someone to try to knock them off their feet, agility synergizing with accuracy. At half leth the grapple immediately becomes a 'pin'(Half Skill value in colored Stamina for this action) *'(+30Stamina):' Skill/2 free 'body mana' a day *'Flanking(+30 Field Vision):' For 10 STA Amber can move skill/10 people into posiiton so thst next time they ignore upto skill in lethal resist Flaws *'Weak Willed' **-15 WillPower **worth 25 *'Moderate Merinthophobia:' fear of being tied or bound **+15 bonus to escape phobia, wounds from phobia heal by 10poitns and 1/4th MW every 2 hours. **DC 70+10X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 80, a Default Penalty of 15, and Stunned at 1/4ths Lethality, Run in fear at 3/4ths Lethality. **worth 25 *'Critical Penicillin Alergy:'This allergy is potentially fatal if not treated in time and something you want to avoid. DC90 endurance check, if you fail then you fall into Anaphylaxic shock(-30 wound), and pass out after d6+(endurance/10) rounds. DC100 medical or endurance check every 5 rounds to attempt to recover, suffering .5MW every failure. **Worth 30 Items Inventory Weapons *'M&P9 VTAC "Killer Bee"(*9mm Police Pistol)':60/2/+15 (1slot); **'VTAC Warrior Fiber Optic Sights(++)': +10accuracy +10range -5exotic -5recoil; ignores 10 penelty in darkness **'Silencer(*):' +5 Leth(reduced by 2.5 each rank), Suppressed Sound/Flash ***Concentrated: Increases status effect damage by 5. **(Special)Nerve Agent:DC50(Physical resist) for 10 Daze damage *'FP6 Entry Shotgun(* Pump Police Shotgun):' 35/1/+15 (3 slots) -10Recoil; 5/5mana current mag(0/5); 12 Gauge **'EOTech Holosight(++)': +10accuracy +10range -5exotic -5recoil **Acid Coating(5m): Coat a shot with acid and cause 15 temporary armor damage **Acid Affinity: +3 water/earth *'Viper Whip(*Whip)': 80/1(+15)/+10 , (2 slots) can use an action to trip or disarm; **'Barbs:' -10leth **'Extended reach?' **(Special)Neuro Toxin: DC50(Physical resist) for 10 Slow damage *'Flash Grenades(=):' (6x) AoE 6+Special Leth 100/2/+0 | 3/5 4/5 5/5 5/5 5/5 5/5 **Metal resist against 20DAZE damage **Rechargable ***degrading (or upgrading) them subtracts/adds 1 max use. any time it goes down a quality level it gets set to half it's uses *'Minigun(X-):' Armor *'Light Kevlar Armor(++):' +20 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 Defense VS Bullets *'Herbal Dyed Thicksilkweave Undershirt (*Cloth body)':(2slots) +10 Defense, ** +1 wounds recovered per day (side effect that mana and fatigue healed by 2 extra) *'Succubus Touch (* cloth gloves):' (Size1) 1 Wound, +0 Defense, +10Grip +5Channeling **5/5Mana, drains 1 mana from target on unarmed hits, overflow goes to wielder *'Combat Boots (+Light Leg Armor)': (1 slot) 1 wound, +2 armor **Rough Sole(Improved Traction) +10 Traction *'Military Helmet(++Medium Head)': +20 LR, +10 Defense, -5 Perception, -3 Combat (Size 2) **Reinforced: Blocks a wound at ++ quality *'Aquamarine Butterfly Necklace(++)': **'Brave Enchantment':+10 Willpower Consumables *'Free surpressor(*) ticket:' redeemable to Mack *'M&P9 9mm Magazine': 16/17 17/17 17/17 *'12 Gauge Buckshot' AoE+0 (25) *'12-Gauge Slugs' Single target; 15 Armor Piercing; -10 Accuracy -15 lethality (15) *'12 Gauge Birdshot:' Raises lethality by 15, AoE+2 (15) *'12 Gauge Gawdshot:' AoE+0, Ignores 10 LR vs Zombies (5) *'Bullet Casings:' 12Guage(114x) 9mm(x70) *'Cabury Caramel Eggs:' (x2) clears a physical debuff *'"Mana Potion" Energy Drink(Vitamin and Energy shot++)': 25 **+15 Colored Mana, +15 caffine boost(Agility), +5 pain tolerance(endurance), Counts as "nutrients" for purposes of food consumption. **Takes 5 minutes to take effect, every 30 minutes after, caffine drops by 5. After an hour you gain a -5 'crash' wound to everything *'100sq in copper clad board(single sisded):' x3 *'Dwarf Lemon Tree seeds:' 3 units *'Empty Bottles:' tiny(1x) *'Broken(x) Trash Can Lid:' *'Broken sword blade(-)'x1 *'Dollar Bills:' $1(x1) $5(x1) Tools *'ASP hinged handcuffs "Leech"(*handcuffs):' 10/10 Mana(does not charge normally) -30 restraint penelty, full penelty applied to magic rolls **Drain: Drains mana from a person at a rate of 2 per round(or 5minutes) *'Chain Handcuffs(-)' *'Large First Aid Kit(+):' +10 First-Aid/Medicine 12/12.5 *'Gardening Kit(+):' +10Gardening 4/-/-/8(10) *'Whip Holster(+holster):' ignores 2 slots of size for a carried weapon *'Shotgun Holster(++holster):' ignores 3 slots of size for a carried weapon. *'Currier bag (++ Light Backpack):' +3.125 inventory *'Flash light:' *'Radio:' *'Mini Fridge(-):' *'Solar Pannel(-):' *'How to Grow your Garden++ (Thick Multiguide Knoweledgable Instructional Book):' +5 Bonus, 50 Successes 40 Successes 40 Successes Clothing *Total: 24 poitns **undershirt(*) = 6 points **10x everyday clothes(-) = 10 points **silk gloves(*) = 1.5 points **Work Gloves(-) = .5 points **boots(+) = 2 points **Teddy Lingerie(+) = 1 point **4x lingerie(=) = 3 points Books *How to Grow your Garden:20/20Horticulture(MASTERED) 15/15Herbalism(MASTERED) 20/20Gardening *History of Wrestling:(MASTERED) 17/17 Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Amber did not have a particularly special childhood. The only thing notable was that she seemed to have a keen sense of danger but no one really thought too strongly about it, they just thought she was a smart little girl. However that changed when she was in 7th grade. While sitting in class Amber started to get a really bad feeling that something was going to happen to the teacher so without thinking she got up and ran over to the teacher and tackled him down just as a bullet came through the window in the door. While the teacher and the students were panicking though from the sound of a gunshot, Amber got up and ran out the room to chase down the fleeing would be assassin. The chase went on for a while and lead out of the school, but be it luck or something else the man tripped and Amber caught up to him and managed to pin him down and keep the gun from him until the police arrived. The shooter was later revealed to have had some bad history with the teacher wanted to get revenge for him 'stealing' his girlfriend. Also it was reported that the man's arm and 2 ribs broke when he fell to the ground, but he swears that Amber broke them, which she actually did without realizing, but no one would believe that a little girl had that kind of strength. After the praise and moment of spotlight from everything she decided that she'd study to be a police officer, she also trained herself to be more aware of those bad feelings she gets, realizing it was intuition, this however made her seem somewhat ditzy because it also made her rather easily influenced by others as well. Because of that easy influence she actually failed at becoming a police officer. Thankfully she found a private police firm that would take her, where she rather quickly became known for her intuition, and a later 'power' she discovered. She could expend and redirect large quantities of energy from her own cells at will, which is how she produced enough strength to break the shooter's bones many years back. When the attack hit, things quickly got out of hand in Fresno and after the other officer in her car was killed she decided she needed to get out of there. She found a man named Calistor and drove him out of the city. She eventually met up with the team and stayed with them. She got off to a shaky start with them but has earned Maxwell's trust as someone of competence. Extras (Optional) Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters